<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eu Sonho... by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415797">Eu Sonho...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eu Sonho/Eu Vejo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eu sonho com seu sorriso brilhante como um diamante e com a expressão acolhedora que ilustrava seu rosto sempre que nos víamos — o que, você sabe, não foram poucas vezes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eu Sonho/Eu Vejo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840846</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eu Sonho...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu sonho com seus cabelos azuis e com seus olhos que mais parecem duas esmeraldas — é incrível como você está sempre cercado por pedras preciosas.</p><p>Eu sonho com seu sorriso brilhante como um diamante e com a expressão acolhedora que ilustrava seu rosto sempre que nos víamos — o que, você sabe, não foram poucas vezes.</p><p>Sonho também com o dia em que você apertou minha mão pela primeira vez e me disse que era como se nos conhecêssemos a vida inteira. Fico um tanto acanhado em dizer — só você me deixa assim, mas não posso evitar, depois que nos separamos minha imaginação viajou através daquelas suas palavras.</p><p>Sonho com nós dois ainda pequenos, balbuciando nossas primeiras palavras, no berçário ou seja lá onde for.</p><p>Sonho com nós dois no nosso primeiro dia de aula no jardim de infância, um sonho onde eu seguro a sua mão, pois ambos estamos nervosos demais com as possíveis surpresas da vida.</p><p>Sonho com nós dois crescendo lado a lado, tão conectados um ao outro, duas almas que se completam.</p><p>Não é bobo de minha parte, Johan? Nada disso aconteceu, nada disso foi real.</p><p>Mas eu sonho com tais coisas.</p><p>
  <em>Enquanto estou dormindo…<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enquanto estou acordado…</em>
</p><p>Pois sonhar com você é a única pedra preciosa que me resta, a única que não roubou de mim quando o deixei.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>